


its kinda nerdy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can I pleeeeaaaaassssseeee get a Jongtae prompt with human!Jonghyun in danger and vampire!Taemin trying to save him?“This sucks,” Jonghyun mumbles.“It’s definitely going to,” the middle vampire says.tumblr





	its kinda nerdy

Jonghyun has really fucked up this time. **  
**

He’s really fucked up, he really has, and that’s all that he can get from his brain as he slowly backs up into the outside wall of the bookstore. That he’s fucked up big time.

The vampires grin wide at him, fangs sharp, eyes eager to play with their food, as they casually step forward and pin him closer to the rough stone. One leans up on his right a few feet away, arms crossed, pose casual; the two others step up lazily in front of him to block his exit. To his left is a little leafy display area with a cute palm tree that he bets they would love to see him try to sprint passed to escape. Ugh.

Taemin told him not to go wandering around here at night, _told_ him that the more murderous vampires liked to patrol the tiny outdoor shopping center. He shouldn’t have come. He could have waited until tomorrow morning to go buy the next book in the series he’s been reading. He’s always been too fucking impatient and now apparently he’s going to pay for that flaw with his life. And Taemin isn’t even going to be able to tell him that he told him so because Jonghyun knows that these vampires aren’t going to turn him. They’re just hungry.

“This sucks,” he mumbles.

“It’s definitely going to,” the middle vampire says, wiggling their eyebrows knowingly. Jonghyun forces himself not to roll his eyes. God. He walked right into that one. He presses himself against the wall, tries to ignore his heart thudding in his chest, and scans his brain for something, anything, to say to stall his end even a second longer. His eyes catch a mark on the middle vampire’s throat–a cross, a scar of a cross, wrinkled and red.

“You’ve met the Protector,” he blurts out, more out of awe than to stall. It still works, the vampire pausing in their approach to rub their hand over their neck with a small frown.

“Yeah,” they grumble. The other two vampires’ smiles falter as well as they look at their friend. Jonghyun watches the middle one rub their thumb moodily over the outline of the cross. He can just imagine it: the Protector, tall and cloaked, standing between them and some other scared human. The Protector, holding them tight by the throat, pure cross pressed tightly against their neck, smoke sizzling fierecly from the contact. Smoke from both of them, from the vampire’s neck and the Protectors hand, because the Protector is a vampire as well, one that prowls through the city alone looking for prowlers to stop. He’s heard stories from Taemin and seen the cross on a few other vampires that Taemin tugged him away from at the club.

“Bet it was–” humiliating, to be branded like that and left with no dinner, Jonghyun thinks. “Bet it was cool to see them close up,” he says. Even as scared as he is, he knows not to antagonize a vampire that can very easily decide to kill him in an instant. The vampire to the left snorts, glancing at their friends.

“We didn’t see their face,” they say. “Too dark under the hood.” They’re wearing a scarf, but Jonghyun can see their hand is also on their neck He doesn’t think he’d be wrong in assuming that the shadows hide a third cross burned into the third vampire as well. Wow. Three vampires at once. Taemin’s never told him that the Protector was that rad.

Guh. He wishes he had more control over his final thoughts. If he’s going to be thinking about Taemin as he dies, he at least wants to think good thoughts, but all that’s coming to mind is how disappointed Taemin would be that he got himself in a situation like this. At least he’s not crying. He always figured he would go out crying. This apathy thing is somewhat comforting.

“Well, I mean,” he says. “Makes sense. If I were a vampire vigilante I would want my identity a secret too.”

“It’s pathetic,” the first vampire spits. “They think they’re so big–if they weren’t such a fucking coward, they’d show their face and let everyone know who they are.”

“Is that what you really think?”

The voice comes from above Jonghyun, and then the shadow. It drops down in front of him (off of the roof of the building? Holy shit, Jonghyun thinks) and stands up tall, shielding him from the middle vampire. The two on either side of him jump and back up out of surprise, but Jonghyun can’t back up, not with the wall at his back. He almost did anyway, but something about the sound of their voice keeps him there, rooted in the same spot. He stares at the Protector’s back, at their dark hoodie, in disbelief. No way.

“What, you think I’m a coward for stopping three immortal assholes from ganging up on one defenseless human?” they ask, and  _fuck_ , their  _voice._

“No fucking way,” Jonghyun whispers. The Protector’s head turns a fraction, enough that Jonghyun can see a plain black facemask over their mouth and nose as they glance at him.

In that split second, the vampire on the left lunges–but the Protector snatches their wrist, swinging them away and then holding tightly as they stumble to catch balance. Jonghyun hears soft sizzling and sees the faint wisps of smoke rising from where their skin touches the Protector’s hand.

“God, fuck, not again,” they hiss, wrenching their arm free and scowling at their skin. Jonghyun watches the Protector’s hand before they bring it back in to hold in front of themself, a guard against the other vampires. Black nail polish covers two and a half fingers, like they’d just spent the last hour lounging on a couch and chipping all the color off of their pinky.

Jonghyun doesn’t fucking believe it.

“You know what, you fucking–”

“Don’t.” The middle vampire–the leader of the little gang, Jonghyun guesses–stops the third one from spitting whatever it is that they were going to say to the Protector. Leaning a little bit to the side to peep around the Protector’s shoulder, Jonghyun watches them scowl and shove their hands into their hoodie pocket, backing up a few more steps. They jerk their head at their friends, silently telling them to drop it. “I don’t wanna deal with it,” they mutter. With that, more scowls, and a muttered insult that Jonghyun doesn’t catch, they stalk down the cobbled path and disappear behind the electronics store.

The Protector watches them go, tall and silent, and Jonghyun watches them, not daring to voice his thoughts out loud.

Until they turn, pulling their facemask down and tilting their hood up just enough to see their eyes, and the words burst out of his mouth immediately.

“What the _fuck,_  Taem–”

_“Shh,_ ” Taemin hisses at him, flapping a hand and stepping forward, lifting his other hand to gently cup Jonghyun’s face. “God, shh, don’t say my  _name_.” He pushes Jonghyun’s hair out of his face, gently presses his head from side to side to check for bites. “What’s wrong with you, what did I tell you about coming here after dark, did they hurt you, are you okay, are you–”

“T, what the _fuck_ ,” Jonghyun repeats. “Since when are–are you really–fucking–the Protector–?  _You,_  really?”

“Yes, really,” Taemin says. “But tell me why I had to come and protect  _you_.” He’s stern, but not in an intimidating masked defender kind of way; he’s stern in a grumpy boyfriend kind of way. Jonghyun looks down guiltily.

“Uh,” he says, and crouches to pick up the book he bought less than ten minutes ago. “I needed to keep reading the series?” he says weakly. Taemin looks blankly at him, then sighs and shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Jonghyun pouts, holding his book under his chin like one of his teddies. He reaches for Taemin’s cold hand to hold–maybe to kiss since that always gets him all soft–but hard metal against his palm makes him pause. Looking closer, he finds the little cross on a little chain that wraps from Taemin’s wrist to his middle finger, the cross burned into the necks of the Protector’s victims.

And the one that he’s never seen burned into Taemin’s palm before because between his skin and the metal is a thin little circle of paper. Jonghyun snorts as he rubs it with his thumb, wiggling his finger under it to check. The right edge of the cross turns enough to touch Taemin’s skin and he hisses, snatching his hand away to pout and rub the spot.

“Don’t, you know that shit stings,” he grumbles. Jonghyun snorts again. Now it’s his turn to shake his head. Fuck.

“You know, when you told me about the Protector, and how they would burn crosses into bad vampires as a threat and a warning and all of that dramatic shit, it seemed like. A whole lot cooler.” Now, knowing that it’s Taemin, it’s not nearly as rad. Like, it’s still  a cool concept and brave of him to do it and all, but, like, still. What a fucking dork. Taemin pouts harder, pushing his shoulder gently.

“Maybe I won’t save you next time, then,” he huffs. “See how uncool you think I am then.”

Jonghyun catches Taemin’s wrist before he can take it away and holds it against his cheek to nuzzle into. He appreciates that Taemin lets him do it. He’s being kind of a little shit but he’s still a little confused and overwhelmed about this whole thing.

“How’d you even know I needed saving?” he asks. “You were supposed to be sleeping.” He was extra quiet sneaking out of bed and everything. Now Taemin looks away, lifting his hand to rub his nose.

“I got colder without you there,” he mumbles. His voice is little, quiet, soft; Jonghyun knows that if there was blood in him it would be making him blush.

“That’s gay,” he says.

“Yeah,” Taemin replies, and takes his wrist and starts to tug him towards the parking lot. Two steps there, he hesitates and turns back to face Jonghyun. “Actually,” he says. “Just… to be safe, um. Lemme carry you.” He wiggles his hands and gestures a thumb vaguely towards the direction of home. Jonghyun frowns, glances to his car, then looks behind him at where the other vampires slinked away. “I’ll get a friend that works around here to drive your car home,” Taemin says, and Jonghyun nods. Yeah. Yeah, okay, if it’ll lessen the chances of being stalked by some immortal assholes.

He lets Taemin pick him up bridal style, spends just a few moments to act all fluttery and pretty in his boyfriend’s arms, and then holds on tight as Taemin speeds them home with graceful, weightless jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

When they reach the house, Taemin gently lowers him down in the back yard and they slip inside, Jonghyun shivering a little bit from the rush of cold air and Taemin pulling off his hoodie and skinnies to throw them in an ugly lump on the couch.

“I’ll explain later,” Taemin tells him before Jonghyun can even open his mouth to ask a question. “Sleepy,” he mumbles, and shuffles away to the bedroom. Jonghyun snorts. He would pout and huff and wiggle, but he knows that Taemin isn’t lying. He feels kind of bad for waking him up so late, but whatever. He just follows Taemin to the bedroom and lets him curl up against his chest, just like they were before Jonghyun slipped out of bed and got cornered behind the bookstore and then rescued by his urban legend boyfriend.

Funnily enough, he isn’t very interested in reading his book anymore. Still, he flicks on the bedside table lamp and starts reading anyway, nestling in under the covers. He’ll ask Taemin about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> #taem just ??? h8s assholes that go around preying on innocent humans   
> #like go to a club and get some succ there like a normal vampire   
> #also technically he doesnt Need to sleep bc hes u know a Vampire but he likes it   
> #its warm... comfy... relaxing.... good   
> #in the morning jong teases taem for hyping the protector up so much nd making him sound super rad and badass   
> #taem: am i not??? super rad and badass???   
> #jong: i mean u are but ur talking about Yourself u lil gremlin its cute   
> #taem: ur cute >:/   
> #jong: uwu


End file.
